


Building Our Affection (DEArtfest Day 14 - Enemies to Lovers)

by Lallygo



Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, DEArtfest, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, no actual sex but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallygo/pseuds/Lallygo
Summary: Today was going to be an amazing day, and there was absolutely nothing that could bring him down -“Good morning, Detective Reed. My name is RK900. I am the android sent by Cyberlife.”He jumped, drips of coffee spilling over the edge of his paper cup and wetting his hand. “What the fuck?!”-Gavin and Nines gradually have to learn to get along. Eventually, it becomes more than that.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Building Our Affection (DEArtfest Day 14 - Enemies to Lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> ok you don't understand how hard it is to name stuff so either take it or leave it, buddy
> 
> at the end, it gets a little bit spicy but there's no explicit sex, that's your only warning

Gavin stretched, sitting down at his desk, pulling up the latest case, and smiling as he drank his coffee. He had got enough sleep last night. His shower was  _ just _ the right temperature. Hell, even his underwear was his favourite pair (don’t lie to me, you have a favourite pair too). Today was going to be an amazing day, and there was absolutely nothing that could bring him down -

“Good morning, Detective Reed. My name is RK900. I am the android sent by Cyberlife.”

He jumped, drips of coffee spilling over the edge of his paper cup and wetting his hand. “What the fuck?!”

“I have been assigned to work with you,” the machine stated. Its eyes were cold, grey, and narrow. He could see them judging him with every coded blink. “I assume this desk is free for me to use?” It pointed to the desk opposite Gavin’s.

“W-what? I… no. No, that desk is  _ not _ fuckin’ free,” he snapped, standing up. “Who the fuck do you think you are?! Wha-” He glanced to Connor and Hank, sitting at their own desk, then back at this…  _ thing _ . It was slim, groomed, and looked like the kind of guy who ironed its underwear. Almost a copy of how Connor used to be, but even  _ more _ uptight, if that was possible.

“I understand that some people are less than happy to be working with androids as equals, even after the revolution, but I do sincerely hope we can get along.” Tone level and robotic, it made Gavin shiver.

“No, we’re  _ not _ gonna fuckin’ get along! Who the fuck sent you?” He prodded a finger into its chest.

“If you have a problem, do not hesitate to take it up with Captain Fowler -”

“Oh, my god,” he laughed. “This is bullshit. Fine, I’ll take it up with him. Come on,” - he grabbed the machine by its arm - “you’re coming too!”

It stood still, refusing to move. “I will not give in to violence.”

“Just fuckin’ move, so I can - you know what?” he asked, laughing. “Nevermind. I’ll go talk to Fowler, and we’ll see who’s on the right side here,” he barked determinedly.

As he strode up to the glass room on the far side of the station, he went over the possible causes for a plastic prick to be standing by his desk. One - it might be lost. Could you get deranged androids? They all were by his standards, so he guessed so. Two - a joke. Yeah, it could all just be a joke. Three - it was actually supposed to be working with him. No. No! Impossible. That was… impossible. Right?

Unfortunately, it very much was possible.

-

The last couple of months with the detective had been hellish, for the most part. He was difficult to work with, hot-tempered, anxious, smoked… the list went on and on. It was at the point where RK900 had a  _ folder _ in his long-term memory for his flaws.

With deviancy, there was no Amanda in his zen garden to talk to and sort out his problems. So he had to mull on his own feelings, which admittedly was harder than just following his programming. He decided that although the detective was hard to work with, he’d give him a chance. If it never worked out,  _ then _ he’d think about transferring somewhere else.

“Hey, RK900. Snap out of it,” Detective Reed called.

He looked up. “I was simply thinking. Do you have a problem?”

“Yeah, I do,” he said. “We have a case. So get your ass to the car.” He stood up, stretching.

Another thing RK900 had noticed about Reed was his tendency to show off. He knew that stretching so much was, although also to combat his lack of rest, mainly to show off. He couldn’t exactly deny that he had cause to - he was muscular, and although he’d originally seemed scruffy, he’d come to be quite fond of the stubble on his face. If he was unpleasant to be around, he at least was interesting to look at.

He had also learnt the by far easiest way to combat his difficulty. “No.”

“What? Oh, for fuck’s sake -” He stomped over to the other desk. “Are you or are you not going to go to the car, so we can solve this fucking case?”

“I will. If you say please,” RK900 smiled patronisingly. He tapped a finger on his desk, waiting.

“I… I am not saying please. Fuckin’... goddamnit, you’re really not gonna move, are you?” he mumbled.

“Correct.” He knew it wouldn’t take long. The first time, Reed didn’t budge for fifteen minutes before he decided the case was more important. From there, a maximum was five minutes, and now he was down to one or two. The training was working so far.

“Fuck! Fine,” he snapped. “ _ Please _ come to the fuckin’ car so we can get on this fuckin’ case!”

“Thank you, Detective,” RK900 said. “That wasn’t hard, was it?”

“Oh, shut up.” He started walking away, not checking whether or not he was following.

So, they found a way of getting along, however rough their partnership was. RK900 was slowly trying to tame Gavin, and it appeared to be working. He functioned on attention, and when refused it, he would be forced into changing tactics. Either that or he’d get violent - which led to restraint and therefore humiliation in front of the whole precinct. Yes, RK900 had resorted to that once. And yes - Reed had learnt extremely quickly that it wasn’t pleasant.

-

“Okay, so we’re standing there in the corner, talking to them both,” Gavin laughed, telling his tale to Nines, with Tina beside him laughing along. “And they see each other - and it turns out… that she’s his  _ mother _ ,” he snickered.

“Oh, my God, I know it’s so embarrassing, stop making me relive this stuff,” Tina grinned.

Gavin stared at Nines for a reaction. His heart lit up upon seeing the android smiling. “That was, indeed, a twist I did not see coming. Thank you for recalling that for me.”

“Yeah, well, no problem,” Gavin scoffed. “We have to tell this shit to someone, right honey?” he asked the woman beside him.

“Oh, yeah. Gotta make sure our tales of grandeur live on!” she cried dramatically.

Gavin burst out laughing. How had he been given such a wonderful friend? No… a wonderful  _ pair _ of friends. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was really getting to like Nines. Even though he was an android, after a while they got over their differences. He was the perfect counterpart to Gavin - cold and stern to his fiery and rash. He had to give in to a few demands as part of their partnership, but that was okay, they were only small things, and Nines gave stuff up too. It was probably good for him to get more sleep anyway, and if it meant that Nines would stop requiring him to say “please” every time they needed to move, it was worth it.

“Oh, damn - my break’s over,” Tina frowned apologetically. “Sorry, duck. I’ll see you later!”

Gavin waved as she strode away. “Bye!” He let out a sigh. “I miss her already.”

“Oh?” Nines commented. “Am I not sufficient as a conversational partner?”

“I mean, yeah,” he shrugged. “Hell, you never know - maybe even more than that. A friend, if you’re lucky.”

“I doubt anyone would be lucky to be deemed even Gavin Reed’s  _ acquaintance _ , let alone his  _ friend _ ,” he teased.

“Yeah, well - you’re stuck with me, so get used to it.”

“Am I really?” Nines asked. “Stuck with you?”

“Well…” Gavin hesitated. “I mean, I’m not applying for a new partner anytime soon. Too much hassle.” He dismissed the option easily, although he’d had enough complaints filed against him that he was well-informed about the process.

“I agree. Well, I suppose I am stuck with you after all,” he conceded.

Gavin checked his watch. “We should get back. I mean, you know, if you want.”

“Of course,” he smiled politely. Or maybe there was something else behind that smile? Genuine happiness? Maybe he was just a machine, but Gavin couldn’t deny how real and wonderful he seemed. He waved to the side. “You first.”

“Thanks,” Gavin mumbled, stepping forward. He didn’t say thank you often, but he’d gotten into the habit of it recently. You know, just another one of those things that he felt Nines might appreciate. He wasn’t pandering to him, not at all. He was still his own person, he didn’t answer to anyone. But he’d make a little bit of an effort for Nines.

“You’re welcome, Gavin.”

And that reply was worth it.

-

“Wow… it’s pretty here, right?”

Nines and Gavin stared into the Detroit River. At sunset, the waters were lit a flaming orange, their faces highlighted by the glow. “Yes. Thank you for taking me,” Nines replied quietly.

Gavin scratched his chin. “Hey, do you think we could, uh, I don’t know… do this more often?”

Nines widened his eyes, looking at Gavin. “I… yes! Yes, I suppose so. I would certainly enjoy meeting out of work like this more often.” Nines’s pump was working at full capacity, processors trying desperately to figure out the feelings he was experiencing just from looking into Gavin’s eyes. The green that usually was closer to grey was warm in the sun, distracting from his constantly dark under-eyes.

Their relationship had changed so much over the last year. They were closer now than ever, always wanting to be in contact with one another. Gavin would seek out Nines’s hand when he was stressed and Nines liked to lean over him, head on his shoulder, while they were reviewing case files. He was certain that, if it came to it, he would put himself in the line of fire to save Gavin. After all, he could be fixed. But Gavin? He didn’t deserve another scar. He deserved to be protected, cuddled… loved. He admitted it, he was in love with Gavin. And he wouldn’t change a thing. If he got the chance he would treasure him, make sure he never felt unsafe or anxious. He’d love to know what his morning self looked like. Or night-time, for that matter. Or… he wouldn’t go into those thoughts. Maybe in the comfort of his own flat, that night.

“Yeah. I-I thought you might.” Gavin met his gaze just as strongly as Nines had started it.

His gaze wavered, however, when Nines licked his lips subtly. “Perhaps next Monday, we could get a coffee before work? As friends, of course,” he offered.

“Yeah, as…” He paused to re-establish their gaze and bite his lip, keeping his mouth open for just a second. “Friends.”

Nines had to take a deep breath and cool himself down. He usually didn’t bother with the human male reaction to arousal, considering how inconvenient it could be - but upon looking at Gavin’s own lap he decided that it would be perfectly reasonable to express some kind of interest in return. “You look good this evening.”

“I could say the same thing about you, tincan,” he grinned. Nines could tell he was trying extremely hard to not look down at Nines’s crotch, which was rather amusing to see. “So, it’s set. Coffee at… let’s say I’ll be there at seven. That’ll give us a couple of hours to chat.”

“Seven? Are you sure you can get dressed to be there on time?”

“Look, I get up at four sometimes. It’s really not a big deal,” he shrugged. “But I guess we can make it seven-thirty. I can get ready in an hour.”

“I thought you promised me to get more sleep,” Nines murmured.

“I do… but it’s hard, sometimes. Ever since I stopped sleeping with someone,” he admitted, “I get really bad insomnia. I guess I just can’t feel safe without someone else.”

“Well…” Nines smirked. “Perhaps we could remedy that.”

“Oh, could we?” Gavin whispered, eyes half-lidded. “And how would we do that?”

“I think you can guess.”

Nines, for once, had something to look forward to except work. He would make that Monday the best Monday they’d ever had.

-

“Mmm… God, that was amazing. I’m gonna feel that in the morning,” Gavin laughed.

“I should hope so,” Nines scoffed. “You  _ sounded _ like you were having fun, at least.”

Gavin winced. He knew he was loud during sex, but how loud exactly was he? A lot louder than usual with Nines, he guessed. Loud enough that the neighbours would hear. Probably the whole building, now he came to think of it. But he wouldn’t give that kind of sex up for anything. It didn’t just feel  _ good _ \- he knew Nines was actually taking care of him. It was careful, planned. They had safe words. They had talked about what they liked beforehand. He had always assumed that would take the fun, the surprise out. As it turned out, it was just as good as before, even better. But this time no-one got hurt. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“No, do not apologise. I like hearing you scream for me,” Nines winked. “I had fun too. Unsurprising - it is always pleasant with you.”

Gavin hummed. “I mean, pleasant is a little less than I would’ve put it, but okay.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “That was extraordinary. It always is, and I hope we do this for a very long time.”

“Thanks for cleaning me up, by the way,” he thanked. “No-one ever bothers.”

“You have not had much luck in relationships, have you?”

“Yeah, rub it in, why don’t you?” Gavin knew it was true. People just… weren’t good to him. He’d been bruised badly by some. He was relaxed with Nines. He’d put his life in his hands, and he did on a daily basis when they worked together. He’d never tell anyone at work about their little arrangement.

“I’ll take care of you, darling,” he whispered. He wrapped his arm around Gavin, pulling him into an embrace.

“I love you.” He nuzzled into Nines’s chest, lifting a leg over his waist.

“I love you too.”

He looked into Nines’s eyes. The icy cold blue burnt like fire with a love he’d never seen before. Not before in Nines, not in anyone. He knew he didn’t want to see that love in anyone else. He’d be just fine here, in these arms, for the rest of his life. “You wanna go to sleep?”

“Yes… I think we both need a rest,” he chuckled, rubbing Gavin’s chest.

“Oh, did I tire you out? I’m so sorry for being so very hard to please,” he teased.

“I  _ edged _ you,” Nines growled. “If it wasn’t for that, you would have come a good half an hour before you did. And,” he added darkly, “I would have used you anyway.”

Gavin shivered. Yes, he was safe - but damn if he wasn’t sexy too. “I get it, I get it. And if you do… wanna do that, sometime…” he offered casually.

“I might take you up on that. But not tonight.” He reached up with his unoccupied hand and turned out the light. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

“Night, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to write, but honestly, I kept getting distracted. I... can't write smut, so I settled for endorsing SSC because that's what y'all should be doing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and stay safe! <3


End file.
